leagueoflegendsfandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Şampiyon Bilgi
You may also be looking for Summoner Mastery, a retired feature of the game. Champion Mastery is a progression system which tracks a player's aptitude and experience with each champion. At the end of every game, players receive a grade which scores their performance in comparison to the whole player base in that respective champion and position combination. These grades then translate into a point score which accumulates over time, eventually unlocking new Champion Mastery levels and rewards as the player advances through the system. While implemented with patch V5.6, this system wasn't fully implemented on all servers until patch V5.8. Riot's official support page on Champion Mastery can be found here. How the System Works Eligibility At summoner level 5 and higher, summoners are eligible for Mastery points. Champion Mastery points are eligible on matchmade games of: * PvP (Blind Pick, Draft, Ranked) * PvP (Blind Pick, Ranked) * PvP * All ( , , , , , , etc...). All Co-op vs. AI modes and custom games are '''not' eligible for Champion Mastery.'' Grades Every eligible game you play with a champion, you will earn a grade based on how well you performed in comparison to all other players in your region that have played your champion-position combination (e.g. bottom lane will only be compared to other bottom lane players), with S+ only being awarded to the highest percentile of players.Grades These grades only represent how well you performed in that specific game. However, a higher grade is worth more points towards your mastery of that particular champion. The possible grades you can achieve are (from highest to lowest): S+, S, S-, A+, A, A-, B+, B, B-, C+, C, C-, D+, D, D-. ;Notes * While you are graded versus all players in your region, the grading system is not influenced by your matchmaking rating (MMR). Note that it is still possible for low-elo players to consistently get S+ if they are really good on a champion.Mirross, 13 March 2015 * Performance uses a mix of core game metrics that Riot is confident cannot be abused through means such as AFK farming or spam warding.Mirross, 13 March 2015 * Riot will not reveal the exact factors that determine grading to prevent players from attempting to game the system.Riot Socrates, 13 March 2015 Champion Points Champion Mastery is currently divided into 7 levels, with level 7 being the highest. To progress through the levels, a player needs to play games on your champion and earn champion points (CP). The amount of mastery points earned is displayed as a circular progress bar around your grade in the post-game screen. While a higher grade is worth more mastery points, the amount of mastery points gained is also influenced by team performance and party size (premade bonus). \pagecolor{Black}\color{White}{\rm Champion \ Mastery \ Gain} = {\rm Individual \ Contribution} + {\rm Team \ Performance} + {\rm Premade \ Bonus} Team performance is affected by whether or not your team wins. Premade bonus is awarded based on group size:Champion Points (CP) Players can track their progress with each champion outside the post-game screen in the Champion section of their profile. Furthermore, the three champions with the highest point score are displayed prominently on the profile landing page, next to your ranked standings. Levels 1 to 5 Unplayed champions are considered level 0. After playing a single game, players immediately enter level 1 and start their progress towards level 2. Mastery points can be earned beyond level 5. The total is displayed below the champion portrait on the profile screen together with the level 5-7 crest. The following describes the amount of Champion Mastery points required to go from one level to the next: Levels 6 and 7 ]] Upon reaching level 5, as noted above, champion points can still be earned but will not continue to advance mastery level. Instead, levels 6 and 7 are earned through Hextech Crafting.Champion Mastery Levels 6 & 7 Gaining tokens At level 5 with a champion, that champion becomes eligible to earn Mastery tokens. These tokens can only be earned on matchmade normal and ranked games. * At level 5, receiving a grade of S-''', '''S or S+ grants one Mastery 6 Token. * At level 6, receiving a grade of S''' or '''S+ grants one Mastery 7 Token. Using the tokens Leveling up a champion's mastery requires combining the following: In both instances, the can be replaced with a champion shard or champion permanent of that champion. Note that you cannot gain more tokens once you have 2 tokens for Mastery 6, and 3 tokens for Mastery 7. Rewards There are 7 levels of Champion Mastery currently obtainable. You will earn the crests below as you accumulate Champion Mastery points. In additions, levels 4 and up get access to an in-game Mastery badge emote, a loading screen border (visible to allies only), and an in-game announcement banner.Rewards Champion Mastery Level 1 Flair.png|Level 1 Champion Mastery Level 2 Flair.png|Level 2 Champion Mastery Level 3 Flair.png|Level 3 Champion Mastery Level 4 Flair.png|Level 4 Champion Mastery Level 5 Flair.png|Level 5 Champion Mastery Level 6 Flair.png|Level 6 Champion Mastery Level 7 Flair.png|Level 7 Titles At each rank, there is also a role-specific title which can be seen on your profile. Below are the titles at each rank for a given role. Notes * Free to play champions can be leveled up to level 4. After that, they will stop accruing points until the champion is unlocked.Interaction with free to play champions * Mastery points do not decay.Riot Mixtli, 13 March 2015 * Progress will not be reset in the event of a champion rework.Riot Mixtli, 13 March 2015 * Visibility of Champion Mastery to other players: ** Profile Page:Unlocking Champion Mastery *** Top three champions (by level, then by points) *** Mastery Score: Sum of all Mastery levels attained ** Loading screen and in-game rewards as detailed above * When changing server regions, the highest grade earned on that champion will be cleared, however the mastery rank obtained pre-migration will be kept. FAQ Taken from the introduction page. Outdated information is noted in italics. Media Videos= |-|Portrait Crests= Champion Mastery Level 0 Square.png|No rank Champion Mastery Level 1 Square.png|Level 1 Champion Mastery Level 2 Square.png|Level 2 Champion Mastery Level 3 Square.png|Level 3 Champion Mastery Level 4 Square.png|Level 4 Champion Mastery Level 5 Square.png|Level 5 Champion Mastery Level 6 Square.png|Level 6 Champion Mastery Level 7 Square.png|Level 7 |-|Banners= Champion Mastery Level 4 Banner.png|Level 4 Champion Mastery Level 5 Banner.png|Level 5 Champion Mastery Level 6 Banner.png|Level 6 Champion Mastery Level 7 Banner.png|Level 7 Patch History from . * Blue Essence cost to upgrade a champion's mastery level to 7 reduced to from . ;V7.15 * Champ Mastery level up notifications no longer pop over the Honor vote. ;V7.7 * Champion Mastery can be earned in All Random Summoner's Rift. ;V6.12 * Champion Mastery can be earned in matchmade ARAM and Twisted Treeline games, though not for Champion Mastery 6 and 7. * Champion Mastery can be gained with special game modes such as Ascension, Legend of the Poro King, Ultra Rapid Fire, Hexakill, and One for All. All Co-op vs. AI modes and custom games still do not allow players to earn Mastery points. ;V6.10 * New mastery badge emotes, loading screen border flags, and announcement banner upgrades for each level. * New Mastery 6 tokens, gained with S-''', '''S, and S+ games with champs that are Mastery Level 5. * New Mastery 7 tokens, gained with S''' and '''S+ games with champs that are Mastery Level 6. * Combine Mastery tokens for a specific champ with that champ's crafting shard, permanent loot, or blue essence to unlock their next mastery level. ** Mastery 6: 2 tokens and ( or the champion's shard or champion's permanent shard). ** Mastery 7: 3 tokens and ( or the champion's shard or champion's permanent shard). ;V5.15 * Tier-4 and Tier-5 animation is now visible to enemies (previously announced tier-5, but it should now be working now). * The in-game mute now suppresses the champion mastery emote (both allies and enemies). ;V5.11 * At rank 5+, the Mastery Emote is visible to the enemy team. ;V5.8 - May 6, 2015 * Champion Mastery system fully implemented on all other servers. ;V5.6 * Champion Mastery system fully implemented on the Brazilian server. }} References de:Championmeisterschaft es:Maestría de Campeones pl:Maestria bohaterów Category:Champions Category:Summoner